Hockey Babies
by csinycastle85
Summary: Michelle and Gordon starting a family, story better than summary. Rated T to be on the safe side! Complete as is!
1. Newlyweds

Title: Hockey Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own D2 or D3, Disney does. I also do not own the song, "You Are So Beautiful", Joe Crocker does.

Author's Note: Also writing this as Michelle giving the first group of students she tutored the option to call her by what they were used to calling her, Ms. MacKay.

A/N 2: I know that Michelle's family was never mentioned so for a part flashback sequence it will be Hans who walked Michelle down the aisle. Also set after the teams first year at Eden.

A/N 3: I did some research and picked Axel's Chanhassen as the location the reception.

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 1: Newlyweds

* * *

Following the beautiful wedding ceremony, the small group of wedding guests had gathered at the Axel's Chanhassen banquet room.

Amidst the simple reception décor of tinges of blue and pink, roses, lilies, tulips and carnations the guests were buzzing with excitement when Charlie got everyone's attention by tapping on the microphone.

"Okay good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I know you are all waiting for the celebration to get started. So here they are…the guests of honor, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon Bombay!"

As they heard the Charlie make the announcement Michelle was enjoying her time in Gordon's arms.

"You know Mr. Bombay I could get used to this," Michelle whispered in a low sensual voice into Gordon's left ear.

Gordon smiled and said, "I could get used to calling you Mrs. Bombay and did I mention how stunning you are in your gown?"

Michelle unwrapped her arms from Gordon's neck looked him in the eyes, smiled and give him another loving kiss before rewrapping her arms around Gordon this time just a little tighter.

Then as he held his wife closer to him, he thought back to when he saw Hans walk her down the aisle in her white strapless satin and taffeta gown with beaded metallic lace on the bodice. The dress pick-up skirt and chapel train and a blusher veil covering her beautiful face. He felt as if all air had left him when he saw her.

When Gordon and Michelle had heard their names called, they came apart held hands and walked into the cheering banquet room.

As they were being congratulated and being called Mr. and Mrs. Bombay, Michelle remembered how she told the first group of kids she tutored that they could still call her Ms. MacKay if they chose to.

After Gordon and Michelle visited some of the tables and received more congratulations and socializing amongst the guests, Charlie stood and got everyone's attention by gently clinking on his glass cup with a fork and cleared his throat to make his speech.

"Hey everyone I want to thank each and every one of you for coming and I promise my speech will be short. I just want to start off by saying how happy I am to see Coach and Ms. MacKay together. As most of you know that I first met Coach Bombay when he began coaching District 5 peewee hockey. It was then he took me under his wing and from there I learned a lot from him. As for Ms. MacKay well it was when Mr. Tibbles hired her as a team tutor. All I can say is that she is awesome especially the one time she filled in as coach and then joined us in every way possible. It was also then I realized when the two of them were looking at each in a very special way. I had definitely for sure noticed it after we beat Team Iceland at the Junior Goodwill Games in Anaheim that they truly were meant for each other even if they were together yet. They deserve all the happiness in the world…to the happy couple."

"Here, here!" exclaimed the guests.

After Charlie spoke he handed the microphone to Julie and she stood up and with a piece of paper as her reference. She began her speech.

"Hi everyone and I would like to thank you all for being able to come today. I want to start off by saying thank you Ms. MacKay for asking me to be your maid of honor. I have known both Coach and Ms. MacKay the same amount time. From the time I joined the hockey team for the Junior Goodwill Games. I think I was selected to accept the honor to give this speech was because despite my tough exterior, Ms. MacKay could tell underneath I was feminine. I accepted the invitation because I along with everyone else knew that she would be perfect for Coach and it gives me a chance to be able to dress up as well.

"Coach and Ms. MacKay met as Charlie mentioned, when our then team's sponsor, Mr. Tibbles hired her as our tutor. She introduced herself after Mr. Tibbles was injured. I think the first time I noticed that their friendship became more serious was when Ms. MacKay was getting into the hockey action more than when she first started to tutor. It became obvious as the tournament was drawing down to its final matches. They looked at each other in a different way then when they first met. Even before they announced that they were getting married I along with Connie were the first to notice the ring on Ms. MacKay's finger," Julie paused a bit and then walked to where Gordon and Michelle were sitting and then continued.

"During the wedding ceremony I noticed how Coach and Ms. MacKay looked at each other like nothing else in the world mattered; it was a look of true love and happiness. I want to wish Coach and Ms. MacKay all the happiness in the world as they deserve all the happiness they can get. Let's raise our glasses to the happy couple. To Coach and Ms. MacKay may you the rest of your lives and future be as happy it was today."

"Here, here."

After all the speeches had been given Luis had volunteered to be the DJ made an announcement.

"Okay now it is time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as husband and wife, and I have the groom's special request picked out."

When the song "You Are So Beautiful" began to play, Gordon looked at Michelle and asked, "May I have this dance Mrs. Bombay?"

Michelle smiled radiantly and said, "Yes Mr. Bombay I would be delighted."

Gordon gave her his left arm and Michelle took it, letting him lead the way to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, he took her left hand placed it on his shoulder, then took her right hand in his left hand as he placed his right hand on her back and began to dance.

_You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me

By the end of their dance they were dancing in a close embrace.

After a few more hours of celebrating in which Julie caught the and Charlie caught the garter, the guests followed the newlyweds out the reception area to where they were showered with rice as they got in the sports car with the "Just Married" poster hung from the back and drove off to catch their flight. Romantic sightseeing was on the agenda for the two newlyweds.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Hockey Babies"! More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Journey of Life

Title: Hockey Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own D2 or D3, Disney does.

Author's Note: Okay I did some research and I know that Michelle does not appear in and Gordon is put in charge of player personnel Junior Goodwill Games so in fanfiction I am writing like this that both as the Junior Goodwill Games being headquartered in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

A/N 2: There is a little bit of sadness in this story, but is mostly happy. I also know that the crew faced a hard time with the varsity team at Eden Hall in D3 but for the AU version they were nice to them.

Rating: T (T+ for innuendo/suggestive content)

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 2: The Journey of Life

* * *

  
During their Italian honeymoon Gordon literally and figuratively swept Michelle off her feet.

Aside from taking in the beautiful views and romantic scenery from Northern Italy to Southern Italy, their lovemaking every night was just as passionate and smoldering as the night before.

After they had gotten home and started their new jobs; Gordon as head of the player personnel and Michelle as a substitute teacher and tutor, everything seemed to be falling into place for them.

Except their world was about to change for the better.

Five weeks after their honeymoon as both were getting ready for work one morning when Michelle started to feel queasy and dashed from the kitchen to the bathroom as fast as she could. Concerned for his wife's well being, Gordon put down the newspaper and went to the bathroom just in time to hear the toilet flushing.

"Michelle, honey, are you okay?" asked Gordon in a worried voice as he knocked on the door.

When the door opened and saw that Michelle looked a bit ashen he was even more at unease.

"I am fine it is probably just the cold bug that has been going around."  
Gordon who was still uneasy nodded and remembered how Charlie had just gotten over the same bug.

After Gordon had left for work Michelle made a quick call to her gynecologist and made an appointment for later that morning for she had a feeling that her throwing up could be something that could change hers and Gordon's life forever.

By evening the good news had sunken in, so she made preparations for telling Gordon.

Meanwhile as Gordon was on his way home he thought about how Michelle was doing. He couldn't help but worry about his darling wife.

When he got home the first thing he asked after giving Michelle a hug and loving kiss, "How are you feeling baby?"

Hearing Gordon calling her baby gave her goosebumps and for a good reason.

When Michelle led him to the couch and they both sat down, she began to tell him what she had rehearsed in her head.

"Gordon, remember how we talked about starting a family soon and how I wasn't feeling well this morning?"

Gordon nodded and waited for Michelle to go on.

"Well sweetie, I found out the reason that caused it," Michelle paused and then continued as she place her hands on her abdomen, "Gordon honey we're going to be parents, I am pregnant!"

It took awhile for Gordon to process the news that Michelle delivered him. Then it dawned on him…he was going to be a dad.

Once the news had fully sunken in, he jumped for joy and grabbed Michelle and spun her around before putting back down quickly; she was carrying their offspring.

Pregnancy seemed to agree with Michelle. As she grew bigger and bigger with the passing months, she also glowed stunningly and everyone was as happy as they could possibly be.

On the day they had decided to tell the Ducks the good news both Michelle and Gordon while treating them to ice cream at the local parlor. While waiting for them to arrive he noticed just how much Michelle was glowing and Gordon thought back to when they found out how many kids they were having.

-Flashback to Michelle's sixteenth week check up-

Both Michelle and Gordon were ready for the twelfth week checkup. Her ob-gyn, Dr. Rebecca Gillan had told Michelle that at twelve weeks she would be able to tell Michelle if she was carrying one or more fetuses.

After the nurse poured the gel on Michelle's stomach Dr. Gillan put on the transducer. As Gordon and Michelle held hands while looking at the screen their eyes did a double take and Michelle thought,' am I pregnant with twins? I will let Dr. Gillan confirm that'. After a little while longer Dr. Gillan pointed out to the parents to be and said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bombay you are expecting twins!"

When Michelle heard the confirmation she immediately looked at Gordon and waited for his reaction. Suddenly he began kissing her chastely and Michelle took it as a good sign that Gordon was joyful about the news.

After the checkup had concluded and they had made another appointment for their sixteen week checkup, Michelle and Gordon were on their way home. However, before they could even reach their car, Gordon gently pulled Michelle into a gently embrace.

"Michelle, my love you have no idea how happy I am right now. I know what you are thinking. In terms of supporting all of us the salary I have now should be good enough. If not then I will see if Coach Orion needs an assistant coach; I know one thing is for sure if I do become assistant coach the JV Ducks will be thrilled!"

"Good because I feel the same way and feel like I am on Cloud Nine. As for supporting our growing family, I will be chip in with what I earn from tutoring. Now, how do you think we should tell the Ducks?"

From there on they decided it would be best to tell them by inviting them to ice cream.

He came out of his reverie when he heard someone call his name, "Hey Coach we're all here."

Turning around he saw Charlie arriving with the whole gang. Once everyone was seated and had ordered their ice cream, he held Michelle's hand and began.

"Guys we invited you here for a reason, we have good news to tell you."

He turned to Michelle and asked, "Honey would you like to tell the good news?"

Michelle nodded and said, "Guys as you many of may have noticed when you walked in that I am growing round. There is a reason for that. Guys I am…" and that was when both Connie and Julie blurted out at the same time, "Oh my word Ms. MacKay, are you pregnant?"

Michelle smiled and said, "Yes I am pregnant and here is the really good news. I am expecting twins!"  
When that last part was announced the whole crowd cheered loudly and exchanged hugs and kisses and a multitude of congratulations all while ignoring the extreme heat that was bearing down on Minneapolis that day.

However, during the period of joy and elation something less the cheerful was happening. Hans who had seen Gordon through a lot had not been feeling like himself lately; he decided against bringing it up because he didn't want burst Gordon and Michelle's bubble.

As time went on Hans began to feel increasingly ill but still continued to hide it and stayed home more.

Gordon and Michelle both noticed the change in Hans and since Michelle was advised not to move too much Gordon decided to pay him a visit knowing that both Julie and Connie would be with her for a short while.

When he reached where Hans was living he instantly noticed Hans looked more haggard.

"Gordon what brings you by here today?"

"Michelle and I are worried about you and about your health. We can both tell that you haven't been doing well lately."

Hans looked at Gordon with concern and said, "I appreciate yours and Michelle's worry, but you two should be getting ready for the greatest journey of your lives, parenthood."

Gordon let out a sigh but didn't press the health issue much further. The two talked a while longer and right as Gordon left Hans said, "Give my love to Michelle."

Gordon nodded and left.

As the due date was approaching everyone was hustling and bustling to get ready. Hans' health, however, was deteriorating rapidly.

Then one day both Gordon and Michelle got a double dose of news.

On the day of one important hockey game, Gordon and Michelle were watching the game from the VIP spectator booth when he a message delivered to him. When he looked at it he was in shock; Hans had passed away in his sleep the night before. Gordon's one greatest mentor was no longer with them. Michelle noticed the expression on Gordon's face and guessed what had happened. He was so out of it when suddenly he heard moaning; when he looked around, he finally noticed Michelle was holding her belly. Michelle had gone into labor and was feeling the pain intensify every few minutes.

"Gordon, I know that you are sad at Han's I am too, and, and ow oww owww!" screamed Michelle as pain surged through once more. As the pain subsided, it happened; her water broke.

"Sweetie I think our babies are ready to make their appearance," said Michelle panting to catch her breath as another contraction hit.

Gordon tried to stay calm as he went to action mode and yelled, "Will someone please call for an ambulance! Two babies are about make their way into the world!"

At that time with the help of a fellow game spectator, Rachel Larkin, an off duty labor and delivery nurse and his boss' wife, every item that all necessary stuff nearby in case the babies had to be delivered quickly.

Before long Michelle was on a makeshift bed of extra cushions that had been quickly gathered. As one of the other attendees in the room help wipe the sweat off of Michelle's forehead and face, she grinded her teeth and said, "Gordon I think they are coming…now."

"Honey the EMTs are on their way."

"These babies are getting impatient," said Michelle in a calm voice even though she could feel another contraction coming.

"Okay, okay I will deliver them," said Gordon and then added, "okay I am going need to someone to have clean towels and scissors ready."

While this was going on, the crowd around them was buzzing with excitement. Naomi McCloyd, the hockey team's MVP star's young wife was bursting with enthusiasm.

"This has got to be the best day. I know that team's owner will grant the babies born today with free apparel and a lifetime of free admittance."

Everyone in the crowd nodded in agreement.

In the meantime, as Michelle was trying to stay relaxed amidst the eagerness of the crowd she thought about how her doctor had said that there would be a chance that the twins would be born early.

About forty-five minutes later the off duty nurse, Rachel checked to see how far Michelle was dilating. It was the last check she had to make when she informed Gordon good-naturedly, "Dad, get ready because yours and Michelle's kids are about to make their debut."

With that and the continued assistance Gordon delivered a baby girl and baby boy. The twins were born within two and half minutes of each other. The other spectators cheered as the EMTs arrived and immediately had Michelle on the stretcher. With both babies placed in her arms, she was wheeled out of the room first followed by Gordon who was accepting all the congratulations from the other spectators.

An hour and a half later, both Gordon and Michelle were in the hospital room holding their newborns. Gordon was holding their daughter and Michelle was holding their son.

"Gordon have you thought of baby names?"

"Yeah, have you?"

"Yes of course," said Michelle and offered that lovely smile that got Gordon every time.

"Okay how about you say our daughter's name and I will say our son's name?"

"Okay I was thinking for our beautiful daughter, Janna Mercedes Bombay. Janna partly after Jan and I have always liked the name Mercedes."

"I love that name it is absolutely perfect. Okay I was thinking for our handsome son, how about Charles Hans Bombay. You know after Charlie and Hans."

Gordon a bit floored said, "Hans would have been honored to share his name. Charlie is going to be ecstatic when he finds out."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" said Charlie who had just knocked on the door. He had gotten the message from the school secretary that Coach had called with the news about the newborns and got to the hospital as soon as he got out of class. He managed to get a ride with one of the varsity hockey team members.

Both Gordon and Michelle looked up and smiled at Charlie.

"Charlie, I am glad you came," said Michelle and then added, "we would like you to meet the two newest member of the Bombay family."

Charlie, with flowers and gifts in hand made his way over. After finding a place for the items he was ready.

"Okay Charlie this little guy here is Charles Hans Bombay," said Michelle beaming as she raised up little Charles.

"You named your son after me and Hans?" asked a surprised Charlie.

"Yeah we did," said Gordon and he added, "And this little girl right here, is Janna Mercedes Bombay."

"I am guessing Janna is named after Jan right?"  
"Yep she is."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" echoed Jan and the three laughed.

Before long Julie, Connie, Guy, Adam, Fulton, Dean, Goldberg, Ken, Dwayne, Averman, Jesse, Russ, Luis, and even Casey had all shown up bearing gifts and flowers as visiting hours began and the two newborns were gently passed around.

At the end of visiting hours, with only Charlie and Julie left, Gordon and Michelle looked at each other and came to a silent agreement and Michelle mentioned, "Charlie and Julie, Coach and I have something we want to ask you."

Charlie and Julie who were getting ready to leave looked up, waiting for Michelle to finish.

"Coach and I would like the two of you to be Janna and Charles' godparents."

Both stunned, Charlie and Julie were unable to say much of anything for a short time.

After a short period of stillness, Julie and Charlie exchanged glances and came to a silent agreement. Julie smiled as she spoke.

"Coach and Ms. Mackay, Charlie and I would be honored to be godparents to Janna Mercedes and Charles Hans."

* * *

  
A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Hockey Babies! As always reviews are appreciated! More to come!


	3. Years Later

Title: Hockey Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own D2: The Mighty Ducks, Disney does.

Author's Note: I did a little research and Plymouth Ice Center is located in Minneapolis

A/N 2: Sorry for the delay in posting, one of my family members got sick recently and I had to help with the recovery aid. So here is an extra special chapter!

A/N 3: Italics for flashbacks.

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 3: Years Later

* * *

-Six years later, 2003-

Michelle and Gordon were at the Plymouth Ice Center getting ready for Janna's and little Charlie's sixth birthday party.

Gordon along with the rest of the Ducks were skating with Janna, little Charlie and their friends around the rink having fun while Jan watched them and Michelle got the tables set up for the latter part of the festivities.

Yes their kids were turning six.

It seemed just like yesterday they were newborns wanting all the attention they could get from the people around them. From Gordon, Michelle, the Ducks and even Jan.

Michelle enjoyed motherhood to the fullest. After the twins were born she decided to become a fulltime mom (and maybe returning to substituting once the kids started school). She remembered when her two little ones began to crawl, then walk and run everywhere causing her and Gordon to chase after them.

What Michelle cherished the most was when both Janna and little Charlie began talking. She also heard about when the best thing about parenting was when toddlers say their first words. Then one day it happened.

_-Flashback to late 1998 early 1999-_

_On a snowy and beautiful Saturday afternoon, Michelle was doing laundry and Gordon was in his office when Michelle heard two faint babbling sounds from the baby monitors. She knew the twins were waking from their naps when she heard little Charlie saying _

"_Mama" and Janna saying "Dada" from the baby monitors. _

_Michelle froze when she heard it. She thought she was hearing things, but suddenly she heard the two words repeated more clearly._

_She dropped what she was doing and grabbed the baby monitors and dashed out into his office._

"_Gordon sweetheart, there is something you would want to hear!" exclaimed Michelle excitedly as she turned up the dial on the monitors._

"_What is-," began Gordon when he heard it himself._

"_Mama, dada."_

_Both their eyes widened as Gordon stopped what he was doing and the pair dashed straight to the baby's room. There stood two content and gurgling twins with huge smiles on their faces._

_Right as Michelle and Gordon got closer to the twins' cribs, they heard it once again._

"_Mama, dada up," said the twins when they saw their parents were in the room._

_Michelle and Gordon then grabbed each other and celebrated briefly as not to scare the twins and then they got the twins out of their cribs and held them closely. This was one of the best moments of their lives._

_-End Flashback-_

Michelle was lost in thought when she felt a little body suddenly wrap around her right leg bringing her out of her reverie.

She smiled as soon as she looked down and saw Janna with a big heartwarming grin on her face.

"Mommy, when can we have our cake?"

Michelle picked up her daughter and as Janna nuzzled her neck Michelle said, "Soon my little one, soon."

No sooner had Michelle given her answer, little Charlie and their friends had swarmed in along with the rest of the crew and the party was officially in full swing.

During the thick of party, as Michelle and Gordon had a little bit of breather when they suddenly heard Janna crying and little Charlie screaming.

"Figure skating is not for sissies," yelled little Charlie at a boy who was picking on his sister.

Michelle and Gordon got up from where they were sitting and went to take care of the situation seeing the rest of the crew were keeping the other kids busy.

As Gordon dealt with unpleasantness, Michelle picked up Janna and soothed her sobs by rubbing gentle circles on Janna's back.

As Michelle continued to calm her daughter she remembered the time when both kids went through their terrible two's which included nearly nonstop temper tantrums.

_-Flashback to July 1999-_

_Michelle and Gordon were feeling ragged and worn out. Sure during the Junior Goodwill Games at times they would feel exhausted but this was no match. Janna and little Charlie had been acting like little monsters ever since they turned two. It was like one minute they were angels and the next minute they were monsters; it seemed to be continuous._

_One day in particular that it seemed especially trying was the day the twins were two and a half. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Michelle and Gordon had barely put the kids down for their nap after dealing with their tantrums. They had just settled into the couch for a few minutes of quiet and peacefulness. Just when Gordon had sometime to hold Michelle for a relaxing embrace their kids were at it…again; acting bratty and refusing to sleep._

_The two looked at each other and though, oh boy here we go again._

-Back to 2003-

While holding her sobbing daughter Michelle reflected on the most wearisome time. She thought _at least they seemed to have outgrown the tantrums the day they turned three._

Once Janna's sobs began to subdue she lifted her head from Michelle's shoulder and asked in a heartrending voice, "Mommy why are some people so mean?"

Michelle looked sincerely into her daughter's eyes as she tried to find a way to explain to her.

"Well sweetie it seems like some people want to make others feel bad so they can feel better. It may be hard for you to understand now but once you're old enough you'll understand.

Janna, satisfied with the explanation her mom gave her put her head back down for a few more minutes before completely feeling like herself again. Then Janna quickly got back to the celebration and had fun after the boy apologized to Janna following the talk Gordon had with the kid.

As the party continued Michelle remembered the first time Janna became enamored with figure skating.

_-Flashback early 2001, just after the twins' fourth birthday-_

_Michelle had taken Janna and little Charlie to watch one of the JV practice sessions and when Janna saw Ken do a few figure skating moves to warm up and Michelle could tell that Janna was instantly taken to figure skating. Ken noticed and skated over to them._

"_Hey Ken," said Michelle._

"_Kenny!" both kids squealed._

"_Hey Ms. MacKay, hey little Charlie, hey Janna."_

_Ken then turned to Janna and said, "Would you like to me to teach you a figure skating tricks and moves?"_

_Janna wide eyed looked at her mom._

"_Can I mommy?" Janna asked in her best puppy dog face._

_Michelle was never able to resist Janna's or little Charlie's puppy dog face._

"_Yes you may sweetie. As long you stay safe."_

_Michelle then turned to Ken, "As long as she also know the safety rules I am okay with you teaching her._

Michelle sighed as she watched her kids having fun. She watched Janna and remembered how it didn't take her long to become really good at figure skating. Even though her brother had given her a hard time every now and then, he was fiercely supportive of her when it came to competitions.

Yep her babies were growing up.

* * *

A/N 4: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Hockey Babies"! More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!


	4. Looking Back

Title: Hockey Babies

Disclaimer: I do not own D2: The Mighty Ducks, Disney does. The Olympics are owned by the IOC.

Author's Note: The elder Bombay kids have grown up their father, Gordon reflects while Michelle and the two younger siblings look on and cheer at graduation

A/N 2: Italics for flashbacks.

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 4: Looking Back

* * *

-June, 2015, Eden Hall Prep Class of 2015 Graduation-

As Janna and Charlie Bombay lined up to receive their diplomas, Gordon couldn't help but think how proud he was of his two oldest.

Janna had grown to be a beautiful young woman and lived up to her name well. Knowing at a young age who she was partly named for, she vowed to make Jan (who had since passed away) proud and kept to the promise unrelentingly.

Janna had excelled in figure skating and became quiet competitive but still remaining humble.

Gordon remembered how sixteen months prior he and Michelle along with rest of the Ducks were in the audience watching her skate in the Ladies Long Program in Southern Russia.

_-16 months prior at the Olympic Figure Skating Finals-_

_After the short program she and her closest competitor from Finland were nearly dead heat, with Janna just ahead in first by a tenth of a point. _

_During the long program Janna was the last skater and skated flawlessly and gave it her all throughout her whole routine. After she had finished she received a standing ovation and a loud cheer especially from the Ducks. When it came time to get her score with Ken - who made the choice to give up hockey to become Janna's fulltime coach after graduating from Eden Hall, she was anxious._

_When her total combined score came up, Gordon and Michelle and the Ducks were stunned; Janna had edged out her competitor, this time by a large margin to receive the gold medal! _

_Everyone in the audience had a good view of Janna jumping up and down crying tears of joy after giving Ken a big hug. She had not only done the whole crew proud but Gordon knew that both Jan and Hans who were looking down from Heaven were very proud indeed._

-Back to present day-

Charlie was no different. Not long after did his sister receive the gold medal beating out her competitor, Charlie did the same. Getting the gold as the youngest hockey player for Team USA was a major thrill for the family which was led by none other than his namesake, Charlie Conway.

_-Back to Winter Olympics, 2014-_

_After three overtime periods the score was still tied at 0-0. Little Charlie had been selected to shoot the penalty shot._

_As he skated out to the front of the net facing the Italian opponent he knew the pressure was on to help Team USA achieve a gold medal. He took a deep breath and remembered the words that his dad and namesake told him "Remember it's only a game."_

_Taking another deep breath he looked into the crowds and saw not only his twin sister Janna, but his younger siblings, Jocelyn and Landon, along with his parents and the Ducks. After giving them a nod, he began skating and moving the puck along. Right when he neared enough to the goal he saw a perfect spot the goalie had not protected and took his best shot._

_*Swish* and five seconds had gone by._

_What seemed like an eternity and then he along with everyone heard the goal siren … he did it! Team USA had beaten Team Italy for the gold!_

-Back to Graduation Day-

Gordon smiled as he thought about both moments when Janna and Charlie had achieved an incredible feat - both at seventeen.

Gordon was still lost in thought when he heard the principal calling Charlie and Janna's names.

"Now, the next member of Class 2015 to receive a diploma is one of the most studious students at Eden Hall, from the incredible Bombay family and member of Team USA hockey Team, Charles Hans Bombay."

When Charlie's name was announced his family and friend cheered loudly and clearly. Gordon hugged Michelle as their son first gave the crowd thumbs up, walked over, shook the principal's hand and got his diploma.

"Now, the next member of Class 2015 to receive a diploma is one of the most studious students at Eden Hall, and also hails from the Bombay family, Janna Mercedes Bombay."

When Janna's name was announced her family and friends cheered just as loudly and clearly. This time Gordon handed Michelle a handkerchief as their daughter also gave the crowd a thumbs up and her parents a bright smile, walked over, shook the principal's hand and got her diploma.

Yes, everything had turned out very well for Gordon, Michelle and their loving family.

* * *

A/N 3: Sorry for the long delay! I have been overwhelmed with school work and finally found time a few days ago to get it done! Thank you for reading "Hockey Babies". I have had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it! As always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
